remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Eggman's Lair
Dr. Eggman's Lair is a location that appears in the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Boom_(series) Sonic Boom series]. It is the ultra high-tech stronghold and residence of Dr. Eggman and his lackeys Orbot and Cubot. From here, Eggman hatches his evil schemes to eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. Description Appearance and Architecture Dr. Eggman's lair is located on top of a small and barren rocky island which has minor volcanic activity in the form of red lava veins. The center of Eggman's lair is a white and sterile-looking futuristic fortress on the top of the island with an antenna in the shape of Eggman's mustache, an outer shell surrounding the lower section, and the Eggman Empire logo on the side. The layout of Eggman's fortress extends into the foundation of the island. In front of the hill that the fortress stand on is the main entrance to the lair which is surrounded by several pillars of unknown function. The lair also possesses a sewer system big enough for the members of Team Sonic to pass through. Defenses In terms of armament, the walls of the outer shell surrounding the fortress is covered in weapons for inward defenses against intruders, which include several laser gun turrets and laser grids. Robots also patrols the island for any intruders. Interior In addition to being the central for Dr. Eggman's planning of his evil plots and creation of his robot hordes, the lair also serves as the doctor's residence and living quarters. The lair includes following areas: *Dr. Eggman's office: A single large room with a lone chair and desk with touchpad controls for Dr. Eggman. Features holographic screens for surveillance footage recorded by Eggman's robots. *Living room: A lone room close to the laboratory. Features furniture like a sofa, a coffee table, a tall lamp and a book case embedded in the wall. *Laboratory: A long room where Eggman tinkers with his robots and other subjects. Features a pop-up screen for outside surveillance. *Shoe closet: An enclosed room with several selves filled with pairs of Dr. Eggman's boots. *Rollercoaster room: A bright room containing a rollercoaster, whose entrance is colored a festive red and yellow. Supposedly, the rollercoaster inside it is so intense that it tore Orbot and Cubot apart. *Bathroom History TV Series Having retreated to his lair after the failure of Burnbot, Eggman caught the news there that Sonic was looking for a new sidekick. While Orbot and Cubot voiced their opinions on how reasonable Sonic's demands for a sidekick was, Eggman rebuked the idea of being Sonic' sidekick (despite showing some fondness of it), but then got the idea to apply for the try-outs himself to get rid of both Sonic and Tails. However, his plan failed. In a scheme to strike Sonic and Tails at their weakest, Eggman came to Tails' house and lied that his lair had been damage in a storm and convinced them to let him stay with them until he had made repairs. Once Eggman had exhausted Sonic and Tails, he called Obliteratorbot to attack them, but the robot misinterpreted the doctor's orders, believing he wanted him to destroy his lair, and began tearing the place apart. However, Eggman and Team Sonic made it to the lair where Sonic and Tails got through the lair's defenses to reach Oblteratorbot's kill switches and deactivated it. However, they were too late and Eggman's lair exploded, leaving it a smoking ruin which Sonic forced Eggman to stay at until it could be repaired. From the confines of his lair, Eggman spied on Team Sonic and discovered that Tails' new robot UT was creating tension between them by revealing their private thoughts. Eggman therefore secretly replaced UT with a duplicate he could talk through and from inside his lair he had it say things to Team Sonic that made them fight each other. As Eggman took a break and enjoyed UT voicing his self-praise, Tails invaded the lair and gave his services to Eggman in exchange for UT being released. However, the rest of Team Sonic soon launched an attack on the lair and freed Tails after destroying Eggman's newest robot. When Sticks sought a pet, Eggman took time in his lair's lab to build Cluster Bot to infiltrate and destroy Sonic and his team. However, he plan ultimately failed thanks to Sticks. Eggman's lair was eventually considered to be featured in Modern Lair Magazine. Despite Eggman's attempts to sprucing it up for the magazine however, their messenger deemed it too old-fashioned after doing a site inspection. Having been given a week to redo the lair though, Eggman hired Amy to redecorate it. In a week, Amy made several design changes to the lair, which earned the messenger's approval when he returned. Eggman then captured Amy in his lair to keep her as his decorator, but the rest of Team Sonic broke into the lair and freed her before trashing the lair completely, resulting in the lair not making it into Modern Lair Magazine. Eggman's lair soon served as the working area for Eggman's new intern, Dave who took care of the lair's menial tasks. When he overheard Cubot's dislike of him, he dismantled the robot and hid his parts inside the lair which Orbot later found. Later, when Eggman told Dave to wait before he could work on the big projects, Dave snapped and sealed himself in the lair's lab and activated Eggman's doomsday device to prove himself an evil genius. Just as Eggman built another doomsday device to compete with Dave, Sonic and Tails broke into the lair and tricked the villains to calibrate their devices so they would negate each other, but they instead created a black hole above the lair which Sonic quickly closed. Archie Comics After being defeated in his Big Boy, Dr. Eggman retreated to his lair by having his disabled mech swim there. The next day at the lair, Eggman was about to have his breakfast served when Knuckles arrived and asked the doctor if he wanted to team up. Trivia *The lair is very similar to Dr. Robotnik's Fortress from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog **Both are build on mountains. **Both have huge telescopes. *In the living room, behind the sofa, there is a decoration that resembles the classic design of the main series Eggman. See Also *Doctor Robotnik's Fortress *Doctor Eggman's Fortress Category:Eggman's Bases Category:Hideouts